


Does He Like Me?

by newlolly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: "Nami, how do you know if somebody likes you?""Sanji, did you meet somebody on the island?""Uh... I’m just curious," he says, his face flushing bright red.An exercise in dialogue, character relationships, and fluff.





	Does He Like Me?

“Nami,” Sanji asked, looking at the red head friend of his. “How do you know if somebody really likes you?”

Nami looked back on the blonde cook, who’s blue eyes were staring downward, whose face was glowing the shade of crimson red.

“Sanji,” Nami moved in closer to him, hoping her curves and body would intimidate him into spilling the information she was looking for. “Did you meet somebody on the island?”

The crew had been docked at the suspicious island for a few days. The island was abundant in trees and women. They were beautiful women. The women were so beautiful that Nami almost suspected the men had genetically selected all their women to look the same. Black thick hair, slender stomachs with large hips, big boobs, large violet eyes. Nami’s had wondered how the girls on the island all could be so similar, until she discovered their personalities. Each woman was so different; with overall every single one of them being psycho. The more Nami thought about it, the more she realized that these island women would be crazy enough to fall for Sanji’s facade of chivalry.

But, if Sanji was with a girl, that proved her and Robin wrong.

“No,” Sanji stuttered. He still was not looking up at her, and there was a long pause between her question and his response. His face was splattering an even darker blush. “Just... I’m curious. It’s something I should know.”

Nami eyed her crewmate with suspicion, wondering what Sanji was up to. Glancing down at the coffee table, her hand shifted between a few different girl magazines. She picked up one of them, All Girls Magazine, and looked back at Sanji.

“Answer these questions about her,” she said.

Sanji started coughing and his face flushed a darker red. “Okay,” he mumbled.   
  
“Is she always paying attention to you?”

Sanji could not get the prickly heat feeling that was on his cheeks to go away, and he felt his heart beat speed up at the mention of the question. He tried to rack his brain. Was the big oaf always paying attention to him?

After some time passed, Nami tapped her hand against the book impatiently. “Sanji, you are blushing like you just did the most embarrassing thing in the world.”

Sanji cursed a few times under his breath, trying to regain himself, when the swordsman walked through the lounge door. “Fuck,” he muttered, looking straight down. If he made eye contact, Nami would know everything.

In the doorway Zoro stood, with bulging muscles and scars of a warrior. His hair was sopping wet, and Sanji felt his heart beat faster as he followed the outline of the sword man’s beast of a body. His eyes always landed on his crotch area, causing Sanji’s heart to beat even faster. Zoro’s eyes also wandered Sanji’s body. He took in every curve, pausing briefly as his eyes molested Sanji’s belt. Zoro’s hazel eyes lingered longer than necessary before he smirked, turning to Nami.

Nami too was staring at the men, watching the atmosphere change as Zoro entered the room. She watched Sanji squirm and watched Zoro’s eyes follow every curve of Sanji’s thin body.

“It’s raining,” Zoro said to Nami.

“That’s fine,” Nami said. “Prepare for the rain as usual.”

Zoro turned around, grumbling some nonsense about her being bossy, but as he walked out the door, he turned and slung one glance over his shoulder, watching Sanji.

“Does HE pay attention to you?” Nami asked, a smirk creeping over her face. “With the way he just entered the room, I’d say yes.” 

It was too late, Nami had picked up on his secret. How was he supposed to lie to a woman? What was he supposed to tell this intelligent lady?

Too late, because his nose was bleeding.

Nami passed him a tissue. “It’s okay,” she urged, watching Sanji retreating inside of himself. “I’ll help you figure it out and I won’t tell anybody, except Zoro that is.”

X

Nami had allowed Sanji to escape the conversation when Luffy began begging for lunch for the crew. She had swiftly dismissed Sanji, telling him to return after the crew was fed to finish the conversation. Sanji had exited pleasantly, but he was unable to control the emotions he felt as he entered the kitchen. He felt wobbly after admitting to one of his best friends that he was gay. Or – that he was gay for Zoro.

 Sanji began cooking a large abundance of meat and stew for his crew when Zoro entered the room. He stood in the back, watching Sanji work so delicately. Zoro loved watching the way the cook’s hands moved around food.

Not much time passed before Zoro knew something was wrong. Sanji’s body language was off. His knees swayed and his hands were shaking slightly. He was more slumped forward than his usual cocky stance. Zoro watched a little longer, taking in the sight of Sanji and enjoying his piece of man meat. It was the large exhale that came from Sanji’s mouth that concerned Zoro.

“What’s wrong,” Zoro asked, stepping forward, gripping the side of Sanji’s waist. He stood behind the cook and held him just like that. The cook drew another shaky breath.

“Nothing.”

“Look at me,” Zoro’s deep voice held over Sanji. Why does his man always have to be such an emotional wreck? “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I told Nami,” Sanji blurted out, feeling the hand move from his side to his back, rubbing in a circular motion. Sanji dropped the knife and drew in closer to Zoro.

“That’s okay,” Zoro said, holding his man and smelling the familiar scent of smoke and spice. “I don’t care.”

Sanji smiled, hearing a timer go off. He lifted the pot and motioned Zoro out, as the time had come for lunch.

X

“Look here,” Nami said, pointing to another question in the magazine. They had now been looking in the magazines for over an hour, Nami asking questions and Sanji silently answering questions about Zoro, all with a red flush over his face. He was becoming more sociable about the conversation, spilling little secrets. Nami was soaking it up like a sponge, enjoying every second of it. Sanji’s confession was major gossip and confirmed a major rumor her and Robin had been investigating. Nami wanted as much information as possible. Hell, this was the most exciting thing to happen in the past few weeks.

She began reading from the magazine again. “He notices when something is wrong even if you don’t mention it.”

Sanji nodded, thinking back to the kitchen. He thought about Zoro’s soothing touch, and the way Zoro was always able to pick up on Sanji’s thoughts. Sanji had been embraced by the man so many times, he did not know how he would ever survive without the embrace. “Sometimes,” he spoke.

“This is a definite always, Sanji,” Nami said, laughing. “He literally always notices. His eyebrows do that little twitch whenever you’re in distress.”

Sanji stared at her, feeling slightly empty as the conversation progressed. If Zoro loved him, why did he never say it? Why was it always just sex and fighting, other than the little moments few and far in between? How did Nami notice everything?

“Is there anything else?” Sanji asked.

“He’s always staring at you and smiling,” Nami pointed out, assumingly. “He’s always leaning on you for support. He is always bragging.”

Nami took long pauses in between each sentence, as if she expected Sanji to join in.

“Bragging?” Sanji asked.

“Yeah,” Nami began. “Whenever we are somewhere he talks about you. He tells people he knows a better cook. He tells girls he is saving himself for someone amazing and he never mentions a gender.”

Sanji got quiet again.

“Why don’t you just ask him how much he likes you?”

Sanji stared at her, baffled. He barely had the nerve to tellt Zoro when he wanted to have sex. Zoro just... knew. But the more he thought, maybe Zoro did not know anything. Maybe Zoro just thought the same way he did.

“I’ll get him!” Nami shot up, dropping the magazine and rushing out of the room. Sanji did not have time to stop the woman, as she dove into the hallway. He heard the shrill pitch of her voice call for Zoro.

X

The two crew mates entered the lounge to find Sanji smoking a cigarette. He was taking large breaths and releasing smoke into the air. Zoro took a large couch across from Sanji, and Nami took her seat next to him.

“I don’t like when you smoke,” Zoro stated. Looking at Nami, he added, “Shit cook.”

“Drop it,” Nami said, looking at Sanji and Zoro with death glares.

Zoro mumbled something and Sanji blew out more smoke.

“Put it out,” Zoro grumbled, his eyes shooting Sanji a look.

“Or what?”

Zoro got silent, his eyes taking in Nami’s presence. “You know what.”

Sanji finished the cigarette, stubbing out the end. He looked back at Nami, his eyes pleading.

“Ask him Sanji.”

“Ask me what, shit cook?” Zoro started again.

“See,” Sanji seethed at Nami. His emotions were getting the best of him as he stood in front of his best friend and his lover. The more insults Zoro threw the more he felt himself getting frustrated.

“You have on the count of 5.”

“Five.”

Sanji looked at the ceiling.

“Two.”

“You skipped two numbers!” Sanji called out. Nami was fed up with these two goons in front of her.

“Zoro,” Nami said, her eyes landing directly on him. Her face looked warm and pleasant. She met Zoro’s eye with no fear, leaning forward to look inside him. “Do you actually like Sanji? Do you… like like him?”

“What am I a child?” Zoro’s voice sounded pinched.

“No, and neither is Sanji,” Nami thought, nodding. “Fine. Do you love him?”

Zoro caught Nami’s eyes without moving or looking away momentarily, before lifting himself off the couch and guiding closer to Sanji.

Sanji was freaking out. His heart was pounding, his head was going nuts with anxiety, and he felt his entire body shaking. The closer Zoro got, the more Sanji prepared himself for the flight response to run. Zoro was next to him, and he cupped Sanji’s chin in his hands. He leaned down and kissed him, straight on the lips.

“Awww,” Nami mustered, their love nipping her straight in the heart.

“I love you,” Zoro said, when the kiss broke. He was still holding Sanji’s chin, lifting his head up to stare straight into his eyes. “This is when you say, I love you too, jack ass.”

“I love you too,” Sanji soft whisper sounded.

“Does this mean you two are official now?”

Zoro shook his shoulders and looked down at Sanji. “Ask this one here.”

“Yeah,” Sanji spoke.

“Yeah?” Zoro said, excitement rising in his voice. He sounded like a happy child, and Nami never remembered his voice being so high.

“Oh good!” Nami cheered, happy to help these two crew mates of hers out. “Just some bad news, Choppers probably going to give you the safe sex talk. I got it last week with…”

Nami trailed off, not ready to expose her own relationship to the men. “Just expect it when you get in a relationship.”

She smiled, excusing herself from the room, while the two new boyfriends stared at each other, hearts opened for each other.


End file.
